


Passing the Time

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: I left my life for you [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex, drakecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to that tower in the Panamanian prison is taking longer than expected. So what do the Drake brothers do to pass the time? Roleplay of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Time

Many eyes were on Nate as he walked across the prison yard. In here, he was the exotic one, he was very aware of that. There'd been close calls at first, but Nate could hold his own and besides, with bribes from Rafe and help from Sam he now felt pretty safe walking here. Swaying his hips. Because there was one pair of eyes that he enjoyed having on his ass. 

Sam had been stalking him for a while, without approaching. This wasn't new to Nate, he knew what it meant and oh he enjoyed their little roleplays in here. Waiting for the opportune moment to finally get to that tower and hopefully find a clue to the pirate treasure was terribly boring. And even in this prison the two of them could find ways to enjoy themselves, as long as they found a quiet spot just for the two of them. 

It'd been almost a week now, and Nate was getting antsy. He hated being separated from his brother for too long, missed his touch, craved his hands all over him. At least one good thing about this prison was that no one here knew that they were brothers. At least they didn't look too much alike. 

Nate leaned forward slowly, picking up a pebble from the ground, knowing his shirt would slide up and show off his ass. He loved to tease, because he knew that it would make the next fuck all the more delicious. A frustrated Sam would pick him up and push him against the wall and that's all he wanted right now. 

He threw the pebble up, caught it again, and repeated the process as he slowly sauntered across the yard, sticking to the left side wall. The laundry room would be empty this time of day and there was a private little nook he could easily slip into without the guards noticing. Not many of them paid attention as long as everything was quiet anyway. 

A satisfied grin spread on his face as he heard footsteps behind him on the concrete floor, echoing his own. He slowed down even further to let them catch up, and feigned surprise when he was pushed into the little nook and against the wall, a hand on it next to his head, a gorgeous body preventing him from leaving. Not that he wanted to. Sam was smirking down at him. 

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all by yourself?," he asked, pretending to be strangers. One of their favourite roleplays. "Don't you know that's dangerous? Someone might try and make you... their little bitch." 

A finger slowly dragged over Nate's torso, over his chest and then his throat, making him lean back and gasp. He couldn't help but smile. 

"Oh I'm not worried," he said. 

"And why's that?" Sam titled his head, hand now on his throat but not closing. Nate trusted him completely and that was not one of his kinks. 

"Well I already am someone's bitch. And he'd kill anyone who'd lay his hands on me." He glanced down briefly to where Sam's hand was on his throat, and grinned. 

"Is that so? Who would that be, if I may ask?" His hand wandered lower again, slipping underneath his shirt and coming up to tease one of his nipples. Nate had to gasp at the touch and felt himself getting hard already. It'd been way, way too long. 

"Well he's- ah," he gasped, licking his lips and not taking his eyes off Sam's. "He's very strong, he's messed guys up for me before and oh you wouldn't believe the state they were in. All because they dared to touch me." 

"Mhm..." Sam let his gaze wander lower now, and his hand followed until it cupped Nate's erection through his pants. "Tell me more about him. He handsome?"

"Oh yes," Nate chuckled. "He's fucking gorgeous. Full hair, amazing lips, he's so strong he can just lift me up and give me what I deserve, right against the wall. Terrible smoker though."

Sam's head snapped up and he smirked at Nate, raising an eyebrow. 

"Smoking's sexy." 

"Well... everything he does is sexy."

"He sounds like one hell of a guy." Sam shifted his weight evenly, both hands resting on either side of Nate's head. No way to escape. He arched at the thought, enough teasing, he needed to be fucked, now. "But now I'm gonna take what's his."

Nate leaning into the rough kiss wasn't part of the roleplay but he couldn't help himself. Their lips pressed together in desperation, some part of them was always desperate, scared that they'd lose what they had. Nate eagerly parted his lips to deepen the kiss, let Sam undress him completely while he stayed fully clothed. Sam glanced down at his hard cock, grinning at the sight. They were both sweaty and slightly dirty, but that had never stopped them from enjoying each other's bodies. 

"Do you get hard for him this quickly too?," Sam asked, gripping both his thighs, motioning for Nate to jump so he could pick him up. They'd done these movements a thousand times already, and Nate didn't mind the way the rough wall raked over his skin. 

"Always," he breathed, gasping as he watched Sam coat his fingers with saliva and felt them press against his entrance. This wasn't ideal but he didn't care, wanted his big brother too badly inside him and he didn't mind a bit of a sting either. 

"He'd be jealous," Sam said, watching his face as he pushed a finger into him, Nate trying to keep his breath even, to relax. "You're all his, no one else's." 

That part, Nate knew, wasn't part of the roleplay either. This was pure Sam, and it made him moan. 

"Yes, I'm all- ah, all his," he whispered in between, feeling himself slowly opening up, feeling Sam add another finger to stretch him slowly open all while holding him up. 

Their kisses turned deeper, messier, and Nate was completely at a loss for words. The only thing in his head was this pleasure he felt, Sam's fingers digging into his thigh to hold him up, his kisses hotter than the Panama sun. Nate was clinging desperately to him, gasping into their kisses when Sam found his prostate. 

"You okay little brother?," Sam whispered into his ear, his tone so tender, so caring. Nate whimpered at the sound. 

"Yeah, yeah... Take me, Sammy, come on." 

Sam growled as he scrambled to pull down his own pants, finally exposing that thick cock of his that Nate loved so much. He used his spit to help them along as much as he could, but he knew that there would still be a sting. He didn't care, only urged his big brother on to go faster, to push into him already. 

And then... he did, pushed into him sharply and Nate threw his head back, his fingers digging into Sam's shoulders as he let out a loud moan. Sam silenced it with a kiss, telling him not to be too loud. And being interrupted was the last thing Nate wanted, when he was filled up with Sam's cock, who always felt so damn perfect inside him. He grimaced at the soft sting, but wrapped his legs tighter around his brother's waist. 

"Fuck me," he whispered. 

Sam grinned as he started thrusting into him sharply, the pleasure mixing deliciously with the sting inside him. He had to bite down on his lower lip to keep silent, just listening to the sound of Sam slamming into him, feeling his mouth on his throat, on his chest and shoulder, whatever he could reach. 

"Oh Nate, little brother, you have no idea how incredibly you feel," Sam whispered between his own gasps and moans, hands coming to cup his ass and squeeze, pull his cheeks apart to fuck into him even deeper. 

Nate only moaned in reply, let himself be overwhelmed by the pleasure, the heat pooling inside him, consuming his entire being. His brother's thrusts lost their steady rhythm, became uncontrolled as Sam got closer to the edge, hips snapping up faster and harder. 

"Nate, Nate, Nate...."

Calling out each other's names, moaning in unison they forgot all about being quiet. Nate felt himself getting closer too, holding on to his brother for dear life, taking his thrusts, unable to do anything else. 

"Sam, Sammy, I'll-," his own words were cut of when Sam kissed him again, a messy kiss as he felt his brother still inside him, riding out his orgasm and moaning against his lips. 

This was Nate's favourite part, when Sam had stopped moving and he could reach down to stroke himself, to bring himself over the edge. He closed his eyes as the pleasure spread throughout his entire body, as he felt his own come over his hand and his belly. And then, when Sam had pulled out of him and they slid to the floor, he could feel his brother's come drip out of him, down his thighs and it made him grin. 

"You know," Nate mumbled as he brushed through his brother's gorgeous hair, fingers curling in it. "Prison... could be worse." 

Sam chuckled and shook his head, then leaned into Nate's touch like a kitten. 

"With you, I can bear anything."


End file.
